Jikan Ryoko
Overview Jikan Ryoko is a Magical Boy and is a member of the 14 Saints of Light. He is the second main character of Shiro Magica. Appearance He has short black hair and purple eyes. In regular form, he prefers to wear black clothing. In Magi Form, he wears a jacket and gloves with clocks with roman numerals on it. He also has a diamond shaped soul gem on his forehead. Personality He is often cold and comes off as someone who is inconsiderate about anything or anyone. In actuality, he cares for Shirogane and would protect him no matter what. He is very serious whenever he gets into a fight. Abilities Wish His wish is unknown Weapons He uses a pair of gloves with clocks on them. While they don't really do anything aside from conduct magical energy, by tapping the clocks and cracking his knuckles, he can go into Finish Time to deal a deadly blow. Magic His magic allows him to skip through time and uses it to evade, close the distance, or inflict injuries using his magic. On the outside, it looks like he's teleporting, but is actually moving in the time he skips. When its activated, He can freely move and interact with the world around him in the skipped time. Any actions that occur in that time will be slowed down. It even goes so far as to allow him to move faster in the Time-Skips. He can even trap someone in a Time Cage that makes their bodies entirely unresponsive and the person subjected to this will experience a hallucination while their body is completely frozen in time. Attack Magic Time Break: He can use his magic in conjunction with Time Skip to do a Time Break where the time energy he has stored and the magic he has are combined together to unleash a powerful Time Break attack where the skipped time will pile up onto the attack while the magic and time energy mix, making the damage much more powerful. Time Burst: By using Time Skip and all the energy he has amassed, he can unleash a Time Burst where he can strike an opponent with all the energy he has amassed. After striking the foe, a clock begins to tick on the enemy. Once the clock rings, the enemy explodes. Time Explosion: By creating a bomb of time, he can destroy his enemy by knocking them into a time bomb that will explode and destroy the enemy contained in the bomb. The more energy he puts in the bomb, the less amount of time it has before it explodes. Support Magic Time Accel: Jikan can use his magic to move much more quicker in his time skip. He can also jump higher. Time Power: By using his magic in Time Skip, he can strengthen his blows. Time Bubble: He can use his magic to create a bubble of time energy where a person will move slower inside the bubble, allowing Jikan to slow down enemies to attack them. Time Vector: By using his magic, he can create a plate of time energy that will propel someone to another place in another point of time. Depending on how much time energy was put onto the plate, the distance varies. Time Reset: He can reset time to when he first met Shirogane. People will not remember all that happened before he met him. Fighting Style Time Skip Battle Technique His fighting style is based on using his magic to skip time. Activating it slows down everything around him, making him attack his opponents before they could even react. Time Skip: Overclock The Time-Jacket he wears acts like a regulator to keep his time-skipping powers in check so that he don’t go out of control. However, this hinders his ability to use his power to its fullest extent. By taking it off, it releases all limits it has on his power and puts him in an 'overclocked' state where clocks appear in his eyes and begin ticking away. In Overclock mode, his Time-Skips last longer, he moves much more faster and has more power than he would with the jacket on. If used in conjunction with any other finishing attack, it would apply tremendous damage. However, there is a risk involved. By overclocking himself, he risks damaging not only his own body, but also his soul gem as his magical energy will become unstable and fluctuate. These fluctuations could theoretically and permanently damage or kill him if he doesn’t put his jacket back on within 3-5 minutes of taking it off. Special Moves Time Cage: He can use the time energy he stored up to momentarily disable someone in a fixed point time. The person subjected to this will be unable to move for the duration depending on how much time energy was packed in before the hit came. Icy Time Glare: By using Time Skip and a menacing glare, he can attack his opponent without moving, allowing his to attacks to connect from the enemy's perspective should they make eye contact with him. Stinging Skip: Using Time Skip, he can send a jab into his enemy, though it is much stronger than the actual jab itself. Spike Jump Skip: He charges at an enemy and jumps towards them before skipping through time to deal a punch. Tremor Pulse Skip: He skips time to attack from the rear. He can also use it and then strike from the front to increase the damage. Skewering Flash Skip: He can skip time to attack his enemy and directly punch them in the face. The move is most likely to kill an enemy on impact. Back Breaker Skip: He turns around to entice his enemy to attack him from behind so he can then punish them by skipping time, turning around, and then hit them either from the front or the back. Molotov Breaker Skip: He skips time and using his Time Accel and Time Power, unleash a series of blows, adding one last hit with a lot of power. Flash Fist Skip: He can skip time and use his magic energy for a ranged attack. (Note: All these moves can be used in conjunction with each other for some powerful combo attacks provided he lets his power cool down as it needs time to recharge.) Finishing Moves Time Break Burst Explosion: By using his techniques in conjunction with Time Break, Burst, And Explosion all together, he can create a fierce finishing attack in which the properties of all three attacks combine into a three step finisher. Note: He can also use Time Break, Time Burst, and Time Explosion individually with his other moves for finishers. Emperor Time: By using all the time energy he has stored up throughout his existence, he can delay any and all damage that is either inflicted on him or inflicted on others until the duration of Emperor Time ends. There's a time limit to how long Emperor Time has. There is a drawback to this move. While the power is extremely helpful in emergency situations, it will sap his energy dry. History Background While it is unknown how or why he knows Shirogane, it could be that he had met him before. It becomes much more clear when it's revealed that he actually knew him from another timeline. Meeting Shirogane He meets Shirogane when he is transferred to his school. After initially meeting each other, Shirogane felt a bit creeped by Jikan. Jikan told him to meet him at the roof after school. During lunch, Jikan asked Shirogane about having strange dreams. When he heard of a dream of a city on fire, Shirogane asked Jikan if he had the same dream. Jikan deliberately says that he doesn't know and was too afraid to think about it. He asked him if he had seen a demon. He began to mutter to himself. During After School time, Shirogane showed Jikan around the school and eventually took him up to the roof. He asked Shirogane about his dream and then asked him if he was willing to protect everyone he cared about. After hearing Shirogane's answer, he was silent. He and Shirogane were about to leave until they were attacked by the Warlock, Jack the Ripper. After being saved by Taka Issekigan and killed Jack, Shirogane demanded answers, only for Jikan to ignore him and leave with a warning to never get involved with what had happened here any longer. Working with Taka He had been secretly working for the 14 Saints of Light and pretended to not be on even terms with Taka. He agreed to watch over Shirogane and Atsuro if he took the two out hunting. After getting into a fight with the Warlock Alfred, Shirogane came in and saved the two magical boys after making his contract with Sanbey. 14 Saints of Light He and the other Saints of Light fought against a Warlock and won. After they had won the fight, he underwent the same training with the others. He cleared the tower within two days (while in the tower, it would count as two months as Sanbey had set the time dilation to 1d=1m) and waited for Shirogane to come out. After he did, the rest of the boys went home. Light vs Dark When Jikan found out about how Shirogane was fighting Seto is a mystery, but when he did find out, he came to Shirogane's rescue just as Seto was about to kill him and gave him a merciless thrashing. When Gentoku interfered, Jikan hits him and trapped him in a Time Cage before leaving with Shirogane.Category:Magical Boy Category:Male Category:14 Saints of Light Category:Characters